1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to systems for generating electricity and relates in particular to a system in which the motive power for such generators is derived from the momentum associated with vehicular travel along a roadway.
It is to be noted, however, that while the invention will be described with reference to particularized embodiments and end uses, the invention is not limited to such particularizations. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings of this specification will recognize additional implementations and utilizations within the invention's scope.
2. Background Art
The resource-consumptive nature of typical energy conversion technologies, especially in conjunction with escalating resource costs and increased awareness of resource non-renewability, has urgently intensified the conservational significance and economic value of systems which offer either alternative conversion processes or increased conversion efficiencies. This is readily apparent in the area of electrical power generation where the enormous direct consumption of fossil fuels, or even their comparably-enormous indirect consumption in the production of nuclear fuels, has given rise to considerable experimentation with such alternative sources as solar energy, wind power and various geothermal phenomena.
These existing alternatives, however, suffer from a number of drawbacks. First, they are often dependent upon technologies of a costly, unproven or even exotic nature. Second, they are often available on only an isolated or even merely sporadic basis. Third, a considerable degree of logistical inconvenience can be entailed in their exploitation.
In contrast, the present invention simultaneously provides both a basic conversion alternative and an effective efficiency increase, and does so, moreover, through the use of essentially conventional technology, with respect to an energy resource which is widely available, and in a manner which is more manageable logistically than conventional power-generation systems.